


See What You (Don't) Want to See

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	See What You (Don't) Want to See

"Don't be ridiculous, Severus!" Harry shouted.

"I saw your heads bent together over lunch," Severus hissed. "I saw the way she _touched_ you." He didn't think he'd ever forget it either. Harry was smiling and laughing, utterly content with someone else. A much younger woman at that.

"Touched me? You can't be serious." Harry ran his hands through his hair several times before finally just mussing it completely. He looked a bit mad to be honest, his hair on end and green eyes blazing. 

Severus had never wanted to blow him so much in his life. Shaking off that thought, Severus scowled.

"This is not the first time you've been to lunch with her." Harry's eyes widened and he knew he'd hit the mark. "Are you planning to see her again?"

"Severus, listen," Harry started but Severus held up his hand to stop him.

"I think I've heard enough."

Severus was _this_ close to Disapparating but something held him back. Something like Harry's earnest expression. 

"I am not seeing anyone else, I don't want to be seeing anyone else." Harry clenched his jaw and muttered, "Though sometimes I wonder if I'm not just a masochist. Nevertheless I am with you. I—"

"Don't say it," Severus snapped, his heart pounding. It could only end in disaster if someone lo— _cared_ for him.

Never deterred, Harry stepped closer, expression softening. "But I do. I love you."

Swallowing hard, Severus asked, "So why are you having lunch with someone else two or three times a week? Someone who believes they can grope you in public."

"Honestly, Severus, it was more like a hug."

"Who is she?"

"One of the Auror trainees, Smythe. She's interested in Teddy." Harry grinned. " _He's_ been pestering me in my office. She's done with training in six months so I told them to cool their heels until then."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't think there was anything to tell but then once you asked me you wouldn't let me get a word in edgewise."

Severus pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes closed. When was he ever going to learn not to make assumptions….

"It's all right, you know," Harry said, hand going behind Severus's nape, lips at his ear. "I should have told you I loved you ages ago. Then you wouldn't have worried."

Leaning into his touch, Severus sighed. "I'd have still worried."

"I'll just have to prove it to you then, show you how much you mean to me."

Severus pressed his lips to Harry's neck. "How do you plan to do that?" He felt more than heard Harry's chuckle. The rock of Harry's hips told him all he needed to know.


End file.
